Okku
Okku (male lawful neutral telthor fighter) is a companion in the Mask of the Betrayer campaign. "In life, Okku was a paragon bear - one of an ancient race of intelligent beasts who ruled the wild places. In death, he has become a creature of spirit, regarded by the Rashemi people as a deity of the land. But his teeth and claws are no less sharp than they once were... and his strength no longer depends upon bone and sinew, arising instead from the multitude of spirits and beasts who revere his name." Gameplay Okku begins with STR 32, DEX 12, CON 27, INT 9, WIS 12, CHA 16. Unlike most companions, Okku levels up automatically on his own, as he "recalls" combat techniques of when he was alive. He is highly specialized in using natural weapons, and in time his claws have adamantine properties. He is a very powerful frontline fighter, far more so than Kaelyn. However, if you obtain him you cannot get One of Many. Be warned that because of his race Okku is not affected by spells like Enlarge Person. His race also makes him susceptible to Gann's Chastise/Weaken Spirits at Hardcore difficulty. If you choose to get Okku be sure to visit Nak'kai, the old shaman in Mulsantir's Ice Troll Berzerker Lodge. With the proper dialogue he will grant Okku an additional level and give the party XP. Though Okku cannot wear equipment, he can wear rings and an amulet. However, many rings don't have any effect on Okku. Rings which buff resistances, saves and armor class don't appear to have any effect. Rings which buff stats or add regeneration do help. Okku's essence together with other 'special' essences, can be used to craft a very powerful item. Mask of the Betrayer Okku was once a powerful bear that roamed the wilds of Rashemen. According to him, he was a descendant of the ancient pack of Bhalla, from primeval times. During the time of the previous Spirit Eater, a noble wizard, Okku and his pack had clashed with said wizard at Lake Tirulag. Though defeated, Okku was spared by the wizard and was asked for help in finding an end to the curse, for which he made an oath. However, no cure was found, and Okku agreed to let the man die in a runed chamber within his barrow and die so the curse would remain sealed. In truth, the man had received instruction from Lienna on how to seal the curse with the runes at the bottom, as the Founder wanted to keep the true essence of the spirit eater, Akachi, under containment until she could find a permanent solution. Eventually, she had procured the PC, who was tied to the Silver Sword of Gith, and after removing the core shard had him/her placed in the barrow to receive the curse. When Safiya retrieved the player, the spirits began to awake as the spirit eater had reawakened. One of Okku's friends, a wolf telthor named Nakata, was suddenly devoured by the spirit eater curse when she confronted the two at the middle barrow, much to the puzzlement of Safiya and the player. By the time they reached the exit, Okku was awakened and not in a good mood. Not wanting the curse to get out, he summoned several telthor and attacked. When defeated, he was seemingly banished and Safiya and the player made their escape. However, Okku, along with almost all the spirits of southern Rashemen, were alarmed by the spirit eater's reawakening and soon besieged the gates of Mulsantir, where the player and Safiya were located. Eventually, the player would confront Okku at the gates under directive of Sheva Whitefeather. A fierce battle would ensue, and with Okku empowered by the spirit army, many of the telthors, dryads, and earth elementals fell before Okku was vulnerable. Upon defeat, he yielded and urged the player to quickly finish him off before it awoke, but it was too late. If the player gave into the hunger, Okku would be devoured. The player could instead spare him by restraining the hunger. If so, Okku would pledge to resume the oath he made for the wizard of years past, to try and help find a way to remove the curse. If the player devours him, his husk is usable to obtain One of Many at Death God's Vault. Fate *If the player chooses to take Akachi's soul on his own, or if the curse is lifted, Okku will leave the party and will return to his barrow to rest. However, when a new threat arises against the people of Rashemi (from Thayans, as shown), it is said that some Rashemi people saw Okku, together with other telthor bears defend the lands & drive the attackers away. Afterwards, he disappears, leaving only corpses of Red Wizards as a reminder of him. *If the player chooses to cast Akachi's soul away, Okku will leave the party to search for the new spirit-eater. It is said that some Rashemi people saw him wandering the land, as if he was searching something (or someone). Being unable to find what he's looking for, despair fills him, and his glowing fur started to dim. As time passes, the people of Rashemi eventually forgot him, causing his spirit to dissipate. *If the player is evil (or wasn't able to collect all pieces of the mask) and chooses to master the hunger and claim the spirit-eater power as his own, Okku attacks the player together with other NPC party members (after some conversations) when the player returns to the City of the Dead. He is eventually killed. Trivia *Okku was voiced by Darryl Kurylo. *In the mirror puzzle at the Thayan Academy, if you have him stand in the dais, the image that will appear will be a brown bear. The brown bear image is similar to Okku's "relatives" guarding the springs in Wells of Lurue. Category:Mask of the Betrayer campaign companions Category:Mask of the Betrayer campaign NPCs